The Next One
by Saitauthor
Summary: Follow Saitama as he continues on with his life after the events of Awakened Garou. See the real deal behind the Neo Heroes, see Saitama regrow his hair and see Saitama rekindle his emotions in a way he never thought he could.
1. Chapter 1: After Garou

Hi everyone. I'm pretty young and I am relatively new to writing these stories. If I include anything in the story that sounds awkward, please let me know so I can fix it. Since I'm a huge One Punch Man fan, that's the story I'm going to be writing about. Also, if I felt like I wrote way too little, I will add a bonus chapter at the end to increase my count. Hope you enjoy.

_**Bolded Italics - Character Thoughts**_

Note: I will not be focusing on Flashy Flash. We will assume that Sonic simply lost against Flashy Flash. Then, they both defeated the other ninjas because they both hated the ninja village. Yes, and Flashy Flash will still be trying to "teach" Saitama.

Saitama stared at the old photo of himself. The 25 year old baldy could not believe how good-looking he was back then. He had fierce black eyes and clear, smooth skin. His chiseled jawline and his symmetrical face drew people in. Even back then, he was ripped, boasting a defined six pack even with a t-shirt on. But what stood out to him the most was his hair. The way his spiky black hair was messy but perfect filled Saitama with a dose of nostalgia. Sometimes, he really wished he wasn't bald.

But most of the time, he didn't really care about hair. In fact, it seemed as if Saitama didn't really care for anything at all. What Saitama really wanted was the rush of adrenaline. The feeling of fighting an equal or stronger opponent gave Saitama a familiar sense of euphoria each time. The way he could grow and become stronger was the cause of his emotion. But now that he had become too strong, all he could do was sit around and slowly wait for all his already faint emotions to disappear.

"Sensei! It seems as if you are beginning to grow nostalgic thoughts on your hair. Are you sure you would like me to decline the hair transplant Dr Kuseno so kindly offered?" Genos asked.

"Genos…who said anything about hair?!" Saitama wailed.

Genos blinked, and as quick a lightning, began scribbling notes on his 10th notebook.

"Saitama Sensei is a true genius. By risking the chance of mental instability by reminding himself of his prime, he is strengthening not only his mind, but his will as well!"

Saitama face palmed himself. That notebook was the last of the 20 pack Genos had gone through. And each pack had 10 notebooks!

_**Fuck! Genos is raising the bar yet again! I'm such a shitty teacher! I can't teach him shit. Uh… I need a break.**_

"Genos… I don't feel so well. Can you please go back to your apartment?" Saitama asked.

_**I see. Saitama Sensei's mental training is proving difficult even for him. I must not disturb.**_

"I understand Sensei! I will head back immediately. Would you like me to feed the dog and the teletubbie as well?" Genos offered.

"Yes, please," came Saitama's strained voice.

Saitama heard the door shut behind him. He sighed and put the picture inside of his pocket. He turned on his game console and began grinding.

It has been five weeks since Saitama moved into the apartment. After defeating the hero hunter dude and "fighting" with Fubuki's bratty older sister, Saitama could only binge-watch_ Friends_ and play games. He was bored out of his mind. Although he was an A-Class, the Hero Association didn't notify him a lot. All the growing monsters popping out of nowhere were easily taken care of by the S-Class and the Neo Heroes.

Saitama had heard from Genos that the Hero Association was beginning to grow unstable and that he should transfer to the Neo Heroes instead. However, Saitama didn't really care for which organization he worked for, so long as he got to fight monsters and keep the general public safe from harm.

While playing his rip-off Pokemon game, he thoughts turned to Fubuki. Saitama realized that since fighting with Tatsumaki, he didn't see Fubuki once. Before the battle, she would drop in one in a while and play games with him. But now, it seemed like she was purposefully ignoring him. Saitama didn't care if she was ignoring him, but he still felt a bit curious.

King was sitting in his apartment, kneeling down on the ground. His eyes focused on a 10 kilogram ( approximately 22 pounds) dumbbell, and he slowly clutched both his hands on the handle. Then, with all the power he had, he managed to pull it up, but only for two seconds.

"YES! YES! I BROKE 10 KILOGRAMS! IM GETTING FUCKING STRONG AS HELL! I CAN"T WAIT TO TELL SAITAMA BRO!" His shrill voice pierced through the air. The crows next to his window flew away.

He wiped the sweat off of his concentrated face and took off his jacket. He then sat on his couch and began playing Doki Doki Sisters.

"Hi Onii-Chan! Can you please take me to the movies?" the blond anime girl asked on the screen.

King smiled. Nothing was better than bringing his girlfriend to the movies. Not only could he increase his score, but buying her sweets would also increase his charm and intellectual points as well.

His smile faded when he realized that an S-Class could do way more than just carry 10 kilograms. He knew he had to get stronger fast in order to live up to his name, or he could be in serious trouble. He knew his luck was going to run out soon.

He stood up and turned off the AC. He then dropped to the ground on a push-up position and began counting.

100...99...98...97...

Genos was walking along the farmers market, trying to buy ingredients so he could make dinner for Saitama. He mostly stuck to bargains, as taught by his master, and fans of his were just staring at him as he haggled with the sellers.

Since he was a popular S-Class hero, people immediately began trailing him everywhere. Genos gritted his teeth, regretting his choice of not putting on a disguise. He eventually came across three Blizzard Bunch members: Eyelashes, Wild Ape, and Lily. Although he was not on good terms with Fubuki's lackeys, he still felt refreshed to see a familiar face that wasn't a fan.

Eyelashes dashed over to him quickly, a panicked expression on his face.

"Demon Cyborg! I apologize for speaking in such an abrupt tone, but we would like to ask for your help." Eyelashes panted.

Suddenly, the group that was trailing Genos turned into a blur of blue, and they flew away towards the horizon. Genos, recognizing this blue hue, flew towards his crowd of fans and safety dropped them on the ground.

Genos looked up, and saw a drunk Fubuki squirming in the air, her eyes glazed. Her hair was a mess, and her usually composed face was streaked with a light blush and a goofy smile. In other words, she was a crazy lady.

Fubuki extended one of her hands, with the other holding a bottle of liquor. Her subordinates then began to float up in the air. They were desperately waving at Genos to save them.

Genos narrowed his eyes. What is Miss Blizzard doing in a farmer's market, drunk and intoxicated? Deciding to help, he extended a rope from his arm and tied her up, releasing the rest of the group. She then fell into a deep sleep.

"Thank you, Mr. Demon Cyborg." Ape respectfully bowed, quite relieved.

"W..Would i..it b..be any trouble to take Lady F..Fubuki back to the hotel and then take us back h..home? Lady F..Fubuki broke the car. W..We were out so that the B..Blizzard Bunch could s..set up a surprise for her birthday tomorrow. W..we were p..planning for Lady F..Fubuki to sleep a..at a hotel so she wouldn't know about the surprise. However, while we ate lunch, F..Fubuki d..drank too much liquor" Lily stuttered.

Genos wanted to go home as soon as possible so he could cook food for his master. But, realizing he could take advantage of the situation, he simply smiled.

"In only one condition." he grinned mischievously.

Genos, recently rebuilt with outstanding technology, extended his body so the other members could grab onto him. He then flew the members back to their HQ. After arriving back to his apartment, he could not contain his excitement as he realized he made an incredible discovery.

_**Master is starting to undergo mental training. But what if there's more to it than that. Maybe he just missed his prime stages because of the involvement of women! Fubuki may not be my first pick, but she is the only female acquaintance I've ever seen sensei have. The blonde ninja may look like a girl, but I believe that sensei does not find him attractive. Fubuki's older sister is too much of a brat for sensei to like. Since Fubuki's birthday is tomorrow, and the Blizzard gang or whatever they're called are throwing her a surprise, me taking the opportunity to ask them to let sensei join was a splendid idea! I must inform sensei at once!**_

Genos knocked on Saitama's door, and was eager to deliver the news to his master.

"Oh, hi Genos." Saitama's nonchalant voice replied.

"Saitama Sensei! Tomorrow is Miss Fubuki's birthday. Her unworthy subordinates have invited you to join them tomorrow"

"I don't wanna go. I'm too tired."

"I see. Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes"

"They promised free buffet"

[SILENCE]

"Should I bring a present?" Saitama asked.

Fubuki woke up later that same day with an overwhelming hangover. She was on her bed, posed in an awkward position. Her entire body was sore, and her neck was aching from the left. She automatically knew she was drinking, but she didn't remember much. Trying to recall the events that had happened before she fell asleep, she got up from the bed and attempted to hover in the air. Much to her satisfaction, however, Fubuki's powers did not work.

_**It must be that damn headache. Uh, I need to get a grip.**_

She scanned her surroundings. She was back at her 5-star hotel room. She smiled. She already knew that the Blizzard Bunch was going to throw her a surprise party. While else would they shoo her out of the HQ?

She decided that she should probably take a shower before going to bed. It was late, after all. Thoughts of Saitama rushed through her pounding brain as she was cleaning herself up.

**_That damned baldy. After all we went through, you still regard me as an acquaintance. Am I that meaningless to you? What about when we shared hot pot? This man… he completly pissess me off._**

What Fubuki couldn't explain was why she really cared about Saitama anyway. After all, they haven't even known each other for a year. But still, Fubuki felt drawn to him. Something about that man was so interesting to her.

She suddenly began thinking about how his abs stuck out from his suit and how his arm muscles bulged from his sleeves. Trying to stop these strange thoughts, she tried to pinch herself. Then, his face appeared in her head. Not the obnoxious nonchalant face he seemingly always held, but the serious face that he sometimes made. His rounded eyes would become sharper, and his jawline was so sharp it could cut her finger. She blushed, fearing the fact she was starting to find Saitama attractive.

Thoughts like these didn't matter anyway. Even if she was interested, Saitama would never feel the same way. Calling her an acquaintance proved it. Not talking to her for 5 weeks straight after fighting with Tatsumaki also didn't help it either. She sighed as she blow dried her raven black hair. She couldn't wait to see what the Blizzard Bunch would do with her tomorrow.

**Bonus Chapter 1.5: A Harmless Prank**

Black Sperm was having a difficult time living with the boss. Although he felt thankful he wasn't dead, Saitama was already starting to neglect both of his pets. Rover didn't really mind, though. Saitama at least tried sometimes to walk him. Black Sperm was always left to do housekeeping and chores.

One day, while lying inside the dog house, Black Sperm felt hella bored. He just finished his meal, and Rover was walking with the hairy butterfly and the Toad head.

Black Sperm stood up, and decided to go explore the area a bit. Knowing full well that he would be caught as a monster, he kept to the shadows of the roofs. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his boss was living with so many heroes. He still didn't know where he was living after all this time.

Now curious, he walked through the doors into the main building. He was completely unaware that he was entering the meeting hall for the S-Class heroes. He slowly creeped along the corridor until he heard a familiar cocky voice.

"I know that the Neo Heroes are beginning to take over the hero business. What does that have to do with me anyway?"

"Listen, Atomic Samurai. You are the Hero Association's strongest backup hero. Blast is absolutely nowhere to be seen. Tatsumaki is becoming too reckless and dangerous for us to trust. That's why we're counting on you to do this job." Sitch explained.

"What exactly is my job? Why should I be the one to do this anyway."

"To answer your second question, you are well respected and we can absolutely guarantee you can get the job done. " Sitch repeated again, fully aware of how dense the samurai could be.

"So what's my job anyway?" Atomic Samurai felt proud that he was the one HA now turned to.

"Well, we want you pretend to join them in order to clog all the toilets in their tower. I believe this is the only way to get them to come to us."

NOTE: The bonus chapter obviously did not happen.

Alright guys! So that is my first ever chapter completed. Please, if you didn't find any of it interesting and you have a reason, let me know so I can fix it. Although I'm having lots of fun with this, my main goal at the moment is to develop my writing skills. If you enjoyed it, I would love to read your comments about this as well. Thank you so much if you read until the end. I'll see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat

Chapter 2: A New Threat

Alright, so this is the chapter about the Neo Heroes. Since One hasn't done anything for some amount of time, I'm going to make a couple of OCs in my stories, mainly ones in the Neo Heroes. Also, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my first chapter. I'm also really glad that thehappy reviewed my story.

_**Bolded Italics - Character Thoughts**_

A COUPLE WEEKS AGO

The trio followed Executive McCoy inside a bright room filled with a small group of people. It was very fancy, with an old-fashioned chandelier dangling from the ceiling as well as a long table that had a projector for each seat. In front of each hero was their name in bold black letters. They quickly filled in the remaining seats and displayed their names for the other heroes.

"Child Emperor, Metal Bat and Darkshine, meet the valiant heroes that will soon take over the Hero Association." McCoy grinned.

The room of heroes looked at them. Child Emperor already felt as if he was being judged. He tried to ignore it until a heavy voice broke the silence.

"Are you seriously letting these pricks join? They're only in for fame and money. Joining the Hero Association proves it. These attention-seekers can't even do there job properly as well. As we all know, Garou completely destroyed these pathetic idiots" a giant sumo wrestler complained.

Metal Bad was furious. He hated being called any names, and he still felt embarrassed about losing to Garou before he even became a monster. It took all of Metal Bat's willpower not to whack that fatass into oblivion.

"At least we actually tried. You were probably stacking on carbs while we risked our lives" Darkshine clenched his teeth, his bald head reflecting the light of the sun to the sumo wrestler's face.

"Please move your head. Your shiny ass head is making me blind."

"Hey Raiden, let's not fight over this. Besides, they already decided to migrate here anyway. What's the point in stirring conflict between fellow heroes?" A fairly handsome man with rollerblades on his soles replied.

"Accel is right, Raiden. Let's introduce each other. It's important for you to know your colleagues well," McCoy's silky voice said.

"The sumo wrestler is called Raiden. He has won over 500 consecutive sumo fights during his entire career. He was contacted by the Hero Association multiple times in the past, who sought to make him an S-Class. His strength has been said to surpass human knowledge itself. Modern technology at its finest cannot hold a candle to this man," McCoy boasted.

"The one who defended you just now is Accel. He commands a group of people known as the Hunters. It is similar to the Blizzard Bunch, but he far surpasses Lady Fubuki, and is also a more competent leader. He will be the main leader for this group," he continued.

"Suiryu is the man with the maroon ki. He's a world renowned martial artist, winning the Super Fight tournament four consecutive times. He possesses incredible talent, as during his training he slacked off and even fooled around a couple of times. However, he was famously known for staring down at heroes and questioning their motives. But then a challenger who defeated him in the last tournament named Saitama completely changed his mindset and motivated him to become a hero," Suiryu waved cheerfully after McCoy finished.

_**Who da hell is Saitama? I swear I've heard that name before…**_ Metal Bat thought.

"This is Flowy Flowing. We do not know much about his past. But we do know that his uncanny speed can easily surpass sound. He may even be able to top Flashy Flash. They both have redundant names, but I'm sure there is no correlation between the two," McCoy introduced.

The dark haired ninja gave a sharp nod at them and looked away.

"Bullseye is a one of a kind. An accident with a Demon level threat caused her to go blind, but she was still able to subdue the creature. By constantly honing the other senses she has, her marksmanship has increased twofold from the accident. She will no doubt be a valuable member of the team," he continued.

"Olga is genius child-prodigy just like you, Child Emperor. She's about the same age, and she has already constructed a robot capable of incapacitating demon and dragon level threats alike. Her quick thinking and ingenious wit may even rival yours, Emperor. "

Child Emperor thought the girl was seriously cute. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her huge eyes reminded him of a puppy's. Though he seriously doubted any child was smarter than him.

"Captain One-Eye here is a master survivalist. Trained as a pirate from a young age, he quickly overpowered his entire crew at the age of 7, and then decided to use the ship to kill all the nasty pirates that roam the sea. He also volunteered his pirates to join in on our association as well."

"Excuse me, Mr. McCoy. Why would the Neo Heroes suddenly decide to form at this period of time? Why not before?" Child Emperor asked.

McCoy stood there for a few seconds, ignoring him. He scurried out of the meeting, heading for the operation room.

"Hey! Da kid's talkin' to ya! Where ya goin'?" Metal Bat growled.

"I need to get a file. I'll come back with Emperor's question," he shouted down the hallway.

"Don't act so cocky in front of me, you delinquent. A teenager like you should treat your elders with respect," Raiden sneered.

"Hey, don't talk to Metal Bat that way," Child Emperor retorted. "It seems like your association isn't any better. I believe the answer to my question is blatantly obvious. The Hero Association is slowly dying. This time would be the optimal interval to start a new organization. Without any more competition, the Neo Heroes can easily monopolize the business. They will be able to receive higher funds and stronger investments."

Raiden stiffened. He hated children who had any nerve to talk back to him. _Especially_ the ones that he could not argue with.

"Do you even know what those words mean, you little brat?"

"Ov course he knows! Vat are you talking about, you giant hump? Even ve don't know vhy de Neo Heroes began at dis time either," Olga replied.

Child Emperor blushed. He couldn't believe such a cute girl was taking his side. He also thought her accent was cute as well.

"Little girl, are you seriously going to side with them? We can't trust anybody from the Hero Association. Especially these twerps."

"McCoy was from the Hero Association. Why do you trust him?" Child Emperor smirked.

"That's it kiddo. I'm gonna pound all your devices into a pulp."

"Calm down, Raiden," McCoy walked back into the room, holding a fat file on his right hand.

"The reason why we decided to build this establishment now was because of the Hero Association's inability to protect the people. They were doing fine at first, but their performance gradually declined, stimulating the rise of our organization and hence, my transfer here as well. Also, the monster population has seemingly increased by a sizable margin. We could not have allowed the Hero Association to deal with this by themselves," McCoy explained, gently placing the file inside a hole in the table. Suddenly, the projector displayed two loading images.

"There's a threat out there that we've located. One we can safely say is even stronger than Garou. About seven weeks ago, when our organization was relatively new, we received a staggering signal coming from a forest outside of City A. The invisible shockwave that came out was not damaging. But something was minimizing that power on a gigantic scale, and if it was not suppressed, we believe that it could have destroyed a dwarf star at sent a team to check it out, and at first we found no clues. They then stumbled across a little house, and the inside seemed completely empty. But the crew managed to find a helmet and a note on a rusting desk. The note appeared to be only for reference, but the idea was clear. Whoever it was, they had a plan to completely eliminate the human population."

"Yeah, but whom?" Child Emperor mumbled, still obviously flustered from the incident with Olga.

"The helmet gave it away. It was none other than Metal Knight, the professor who has an arsenal of weapons at his disposal," came his chilling reply.

The images finished loading, and the heroes could see Metal Knights helmet and the note on the screen.

PRESENT TIME

Saitama woke up drenched in sweat. He instinctively put his hands up, wanting to fix his hair.

_**Oh right. I don't have hair. Why do I keep doing this?**_

He trudged to the dinner table where he saw Genos cooking breakfast. He sighed and threw himself on a chair, placing his head softly on the table. He checked his Hero Association phone, and as he expected, he got no requests.

The doorbell rang and Saitama lazily got up, wondering who would be at the door so early in the morning.

"Saitama, we meet again. We will begin your lessons as of today." a certain blond ninja greeted.

_**Damn it! This… uh… Slashy Slash again? I'll just go with him so I can get this over with. Fubuki's buffet won't be until 1:00 anyway.**_

Saitama reluctantly followed Flash Flash inside the same training room as before. Saitama stood there impatiently, waiting for Flashy Flash to finish sharpening his new sword.

"Saitama, would you like to know how I managed to get this new beauty?" he asked.

"No."

"It was only a couple of days ago. After you broke my beloved InstaKill, I have tried so hard to find a man that could craft me a competent sword. Weeks past, and no one was skilled enough to provide me with the blade I wanted. I realized the quickest way of getting a decent sword was through a monster. I only settled on dragon level monsters, though. I requested that all of them would be mine to take care of. At first, the spoils were not to my taste. I didn't like machinery, nor did I prefer nunchucks. Finally, I stumbled across one with a katana. A beautiful, long and extremely sharp blade made from an alloy similar to Metal Knight's creations was pointed at my direction. I smiled as I pulled out one of my backup swords... "

"Enough! Goddamit shorten it to twenty words or less. How can you talk so much about a shitty blade?!"

Flashy Flash was taken aback from his comment. A student would never talk to his master in such a manner. He decided to let it slide this time.

"I see. You want to get to the training then" Flashy Flash said. "There is a vase with three practice swords in it. I want you to take out two. Give me one of them."

Saitama, wanting to go home as soon as possible, took the two swords out and passed one of them to Flashy Flash a little too hard.

The sword crashed into the blonde ninja so fast it didn't even allow him to respond. He jerked back, spitting his saliva everywhere, and few to the nearest wall.

"Crap! Are you ok uh… Slash… Flash… Forlocks in the Face?" Saitama asked with concern.

Flashy Flash got up from the wall and wiped his mouth. He seemed to be fine, except for a little bruise.

_**This bald man has so much power. Even without any martial arts training, I admit, he could easily be about half my level. Too bad this man is so dense. He still doesn't remember my fucking name. It's only Flashy Flash. What's so fucking hard about memorizing a name as unique as mine?**_

"I'm alright. Please try to remember name next time. It's Flashy Flash," he gritted his teeth. "I want you to grip the handle of the sword with your dominant hand on top of your non-dominant hand. I'm going to strike a blow at you with my sword in an angular direction on the left. I want you to parry it with all your strength. If you think your strength cannot measure up to mine, just dodge it like you did last time."

Saitama nodded, getting ready to meet the blow of the sword. Flashy Flash drew the sword so fast the shockwave itself split the entire room in two. Then he struck his sword as hard as he possibly could.

Saitama, in turn, lazily parried it with one hand, unaware that he again used a little too much power.

Flashy Flash took to the air once more, crashing into countless buildings, eventually flying all the way to City Z.

_**At least he didn't fly past my apartment… Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me? Is Mr. Forlocks in the Face **__**ok? Do I have to pay for the damages? Shit!**_

Saitama followed the trail until he reached the ninja. The blonde man again, had no visible injuries, but was unconscious. All Saitama could do was bring the ninja to a hospital and pray that he wouldn't have to recompensate all the damages.

He walked back into his apartment and put his head back on the dinner table. Genos heard the commotion Saitama caused outside, but cooking was his number one priority. Sensei assigned him this important task, and no distraction was going to stop him.

Butterfly DX came in and dropped off Rover. Saitama gave him some tea, and they made small talk about what happened outside (no one thought it was Saitama). He then left to film a commercial. Saitama kept his head on the table, his eyes glazed with extreme aimlessness.

**_Jeez, another boring day. I don't even get to punch monsters. All I did was cause Forlocks to go flying. At least I get buffet… Things were so much better when I had hair. Wait…when I had hair…_**

Suddenly, Saitama sat up and looked at Genos with a huge smile on his face. Genos, confused at Saitama's sudden behavior, stopped his cooking and shouted "Sensei!"

"Genos! I want to get that hair transplant old man Kuseno offered me!"

Genos gawked at his request. In a daze, he took out his flip phone and called Kuseno, quickly scheduling the appointment.

_**Perhaps sensei is trying to woo Fubuki. I believe he is already aware of his sexually enticing face. Adding hair would only make it more handsome. This is an amazing development from Sensei. I must finish cooking at once! The party is scheduled at 1:00 p:m after all.**_

Saitama hummed excitedly as he walked along with Genos. Genos kept to his thoughts, still analyzing Saitama's newfound behavior.

_**Man, I'm such a genius. If I get hair again, my powers may actually reset! I can start all over again from scratch and experience what I've always wanted. And I also get free buffet! What a great day!**_

They finally arrived at a small house. Genos opened the little gate in front of it, and Saitama could see a beautiful pond with a bridge extending to the other side. Genos rang the doorbell and sang "Faaa!" onto the speaker.

The speaker turned green and three seconds of silence passed. Suddenly, a platform was carved out of the ground. It slowly descended, bringing both Saitama and Genos along with it as well. When it finally stopped, they stepped off and Kuseno greeted them with a bright smile.

"Let's get this over with quick so you can join that lovely lady," Kuseno cheerfully exclaimed.

Saitama couldn't be more confused by his strange remark.

**Bonus Chapter 2.5: Olga's Mission**

She blushed as soon as Dotei stepped into the room. That boy was so cute she wanted to squeal. She had always been a fan of Child Emperor. She saw the gadgets he advertised on TV. She admired everything about the boy.

After the meeting about Metal Knight was over, Olga wanted to attempt something far more dangerous than any of the dragon level threats she faced. She felt really scared, and wasn't sure how to proceed with her mission.

Dotei walked out of the room sucking a lollipop as soon as the meeting was over, and Olga followed suit. Turning her robot into auto mode, she swiftly followed the boy, making sure he could not here her. She opened her backpack, and took out a pair of soundproof shoes. However, as soon as she slid them on, her phone rang, and Child Emperor looked over his shoulder.

Fortunately for her, she was able to quickly sneak behind a wall and reject the call. Dotei only shrugged and kept walking. After Olga allowed him to put some distance between them, she continued to follow him until they reached the front door.

Olga began to grow nervous. When Child Emperor grabbed the handle, he took out his lollipop and held it by the stick. She slowly reached for her backpack and grabbed a grappling gun out. She pointed it at Child Emperor, and with closed eyes, she shot.

After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and squealed. She succeeded! She stole his lollipop! She lovingly embraced the succlent candy in her arms and danced back to her living quarters.

Child Emperor, knowing full well what happened, couldn't stop smiling.

Ugh… this was a terrible chapter. I didn't even have time to proofread it. It's also really short. Anyway, If you still read to the end thank you so much. Please leave any suggestions. I know this chapter feels rushed and I know that the Neo Heroes part was pretty boring, but it's important to the plot. Next chapter is going to be way more funny, I swear. Also, tell me if you're enjoying the little bonus chapters. They're cringe, but real fun to write. (Dotei is Child Emperor for anyone who was confused) Bye guys! I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Alright guys, I'm back. This was a particularly long chapter (for me anyways). I love the reviews I'm getting from you guys. I hope there's visible improvements with this chapter. Point them out if you see any. I'm still going to add a bonus chapter because they're super fun to write. Once again, I would really appreciate it if you left some suggestions.

_**Bolded Italics - **_**Character Thoughts**

Saitama followed the old man inside a small, dimly lit room with a little twin-size bed in the center. Next to it was an operating table with scissors, stitches and a pile of black hair.

"Please lie down on the bed. I know it's nothing fancy, but I did the same procedure with Genos when he was being converted into cyborg. The hair I'm going to transplant on you is synthetic, and it has properties that mimic the likes of naturally grown hair. Once it's on you, It will stimulate hair growth, eventually replacing the synthetic ones I'm putting on you " Kuseno explained.

Saitama blanked out on the man as soon as he said "synthetic". He was easily bored by _sophisticated _language. Usually, he would call people out for doing that, but he didn't want the man operating him to give him a mohawk. Besides, Kuseno brought premium beef to his apartment in the past. He did as he was told and lay softly on the little bed.

"Rest easy. It'll be over in a minute" he cheerfully said.

**()()()**

Fubuki was excited when she woke up The Blizzard Bunch told her to arrive at the HQ at 1:00, so she searched for something to do. She first ate a delicious breakfast, stuffing herself with Eggs Benedict dressed in the sweetest hollandaise sauce she had ever tasted. After devouring over four of them, she felt full and not very lady-like. She was particularly happy that people came up to her and asked for her autograph. She was becoming more and more popular.

After seeing Saitama's strength, first from Garou and then from her sister, she knew that staying in B-Class wasn't going to make her stronger. She moved up to A-Class, holding a respectable rank of 15, with Saitama as rank 36.

She faced a lot more monsters than before, depending only on the Blizzard Bunch when necessary. In fact, all the members tried to be more independent. They were each growing at an exponential rate, pushing themselves beyond their limits.

She decided to go for a walk around one of the hotel's parks. The glaring sun burnt the back of her neck as she slowly walked along a little road surrounded by marshy green grass. Large trees enveloped her surroundings, with a couple of small benches scattered around the edge of the road. There was an empty playground to her left. Feeling too hot, she decided to sit in the shade under a couple of trees.

She hugged her knees as she thought about her past. She remembered when her parents decided to sell her to the laboratory when she was first able to telekinetically lift up a spoon. Back then, she really didn't mind. At least she can play with older sister. But to this day, she still remembered the pain she felt every time those sharp needles dug into her body. She still remembered that gleaming knife cutting through her back, leaving a thick scar implanted there for the rest of her life. Fubuki embraced her legs tighter, as if she still felt the agony.

Soon, it was time to go to the HQ. She quickly clouded her sad memories and replaced them with anticipatory ones. She couldn't wait to spend the day with her members. She quickly realized how her relationship changed with the group as soon as she met Saitama. That man completely altered her cold, rookie-crushing personality into… something she didn't really know. It still hurt how Saitama only thought of her as an acquaintance.

Fubuki hung her head as she began walking back to the hotel, still thinking about that bald bastard, calling a cab to pick her up at the front.

**()()()**

Genos and Saitama walked along the shopping mall, trying to pick out a gift for Fubuki. Saitama's operation finished an hour ago, and now had coal black hair sticking out from all directions. He didn't know where to find the gift section, so he asked to ladies in the customer service section.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the gift section is?" Saitama nonchalantly asked.

"Uh...erm… its s..straight down and t..to the left." one of them stuttered.

"Thanks" his voice replied, and he headed for that direction, with Genos trailing him.

When the coast was clear the women began bickering.

"Oh my God, Joanne! That man is so hot. " squealed one of them.

"I know right. Look at his eyes OMG, I wanted to get his number, too..." the other replied.

"You probably wouldn't have any balls to do it. You were so flustered, you told him to go to the valentine's section."

"I know, right. Hopefully he doesn't come back, or I'm gonna be so embarrassed!"

The two girls weren't the only ones talking about Saitama. Normally, good-looking people weren't talked about. But with hair, Saitama was truly a sight to behold.

"Did you see the man next to Demon Cyborg? He's so handsome."

"Is he a model? Just look at his face! Should I ask for his number?"

"Oh my god! Look at that man! He's so good looking."

Saitama heard all these whispers, but he thought they were for Genos. He was more concerned about what present he should give her and how much it would cost.

"Um… Genos. I think that lady lied to me. I'm in the Valentine's center. Maybe she's new."

Genos smiled, taking advantage of the fact that Saitama was already in the aisle.

"Sensei! Lady Fubuki has a strong liking for lilies. I believe that should be a sufficient gift, " Genos slyly exclaimed.

"Really? I never knew. Fine, I'll get her that bouquet than. Wait, lemme check the price..."

"It's alright Sensei, I shall buy them for you," the cyborg said abruptly, wanting to eliminate cost as a factor for Saitama's decision.

"If you say so."

Saitama picked up the bouquet, leaving his many admirers jealous of the lucky girl.

**()()()**

"Piko! Stop fucking gaming for one second and actually help organize. We've only got a couple minutes left. We need to get things running smoothly unless you want to make this day a bad one for Lady Fubuki. I'm gonna fuck you up if you keep messing around," Eyelashes ordered, impacient with the former pro gamer..

Piko grunted and threw his controller to the ground. He still remembered the humiliating loss against King. If he wasn't so cocky, he might have been able to stand a chance against the World's Strongest Man. No, scratch that. Piko was nowhere near King's skill level. Ever since that day, he grinded so hard, it began to affect his ranking at work.

The Blizzard Bunch was hard at work, setting up last minute decorations for Fubuki. They all knew how hard Fubuki worked the past few weeks to increase her ranking. They felt obligated to make her feel better and more relaxed today.

"Where the fuck is that baldy? He should be here by now," said Eyelashes. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Well, they're here! I'll go get it," Mountain Ape said.

He opened the door and saw Demon Cyborg accompanied by an extremely handsome man holding a big bouquet of lilies.

"Demon Cyborg, who's your guest? I wanted you to bring only Saitama," Mountain Ape demanded, completely confused.

"Hey, uh…Monkey on the Mountain was it? It** is **me, Saitama. I've got hair now. That's why I look weird. Can I come in?" Saitama asked.

"Of course not! You definitely don't look like him. Saitama looks like a fucking moron and he barely even has a nose. You... You may look even better than Amai Mask! Get out of here!" Ape roared.

"Do not speak to my master with such authoritative dominance, or I shall incinerate you and this establishment," Genos threatened.

Mountain Ape gulped. He still didn't believe it was Saitama, but provoking an S-Class hero was definitely not what he wanted to do with his life.

"Of..of course. Come in, _Saitama_" said Mountain Ape weakly.

Before he took off his shoes, a cab pulled up along the HQ. Fubuki stepped out, and Mountain Ape immediately bowed at the sight of her, relieved that he could let the leader deal with the situation.

"Ma'm! Demon Cyborg and a man claiming to be Saitama are both trying to enter the HQ."

"I see. Turn around, new guy. Who the hell are you?" Fubuki questioned.

He turned around, slowly, his face contorted in a mixture of anticipation and boredom.

"Oh, hey Fubuki. Happy birthday, dude. Can we get to the buffet now? "Saitama smiled.

She choked on the piece of gun she was chewing. This dude was extremely handsome. He had messy, dark hair, a perfectly aligned smile, a chiseled jawline and sparkling almond eyes. She was stunned by his perfect appearance, barely even able to get her words out.

"Sir, p..please leave at once. If I cannot c..confirm y..you are Saitama, you cannot come in," Fubuki managed to stutter.

"Why does nobody believe me?! Genos, tell them! I want my food!" Saitama complained.

"Yes, he is my…!"

"ALERT! PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST SHELTER. THERE'S A THREAT LEVEL DRAGON WREAKING HAVOC IN THE CITY. IT IS CURRENTLY ENGAGED IN BATTLE WITH HEROES. YOU CANNOT TAKE ANY CHANCES. MOVE NOW," the loudspeaker blared.

Saitama was excited. Now he could see whether or not his powers were gone! He was about to head out until gigantic samurai robot was walking towards their direction. It was 8 feet tall, made out of an unrecognizable alloy, and had missiles and guns all over its body, with a long katana on each of his hands.

"TARGET ACQUIRED. You are the hero Caped Baldy,"the robot said as he pointed all his weapons at Saitama's face.

"Don't call me by my hero name. Also, I'm not bald anymore."

"I do not care. You have already confirmed your alias. Before we fight, I shall introduce myself. I'm G6, a creation from the Organization. I have been hired by a client to dispose of you. Please try your best not to die fast. I must also gather data from you as well. I have been perfected on such a grand level, even the S-Class…!"

"Blah Blah Blah! Summarize it in 20 words or less! I don't care about your past. Let's get this over with." Saitama rolled his eyes impatiently.

The machine twitched and turned the handle of the sword. The 4 feet long blade was now on fire . He then grabbed the hilt using both hands and popped out rocket launchers in his back, ready to explode Saitama into oblivion as soon as his sword made contact.

The cyborg raised the sword up to the sky, and sliced at Saitama with all its power.

[BOOM]

Everybody stared at the broken pile of scrap that lay on the ground. In front of it was none other than the handsome man himself, his fist steaming.

Suddenly, the man dropped onto the ground. Genos became concerned. What happened to him? Could It be that the machine was strong enough to force his sensei into his knees?

Before he made a move, Saitama looked at his hand and muttered a curse. Then, he screamed at the top of his lungs: "GOD DAMN IT!"

**()()()**

Metal Knight smiled at the monitors in his operating room. He sent G6 to eliminate Saitama, and as expected, the machine easily fell.

**_The Organization needs to produce better robots. G6 was the strongest of their robots. It was probably able to match up with Orochi. The alloy I gave them to work with was in the special reserve metal I found in a secret room of the Alien spaceship. I assumed it would at the very minimum give Caped Baldy somewhat of a stimulating fight. The bastard took care of it with just one punch. What terrible craftsmanship. If the Organization cannot supply me with the weapons I need, I may not be able to finish the job properly._**

He switched the security cameras into his arsenal room. He loved the sight of his robotic army. He had at least 30,000 battle robots, 12,000 support drones and 10 micro-bots. It wasn't a stretch to say that his army could easily handle dragon level threats.

However, all of his creations combined could not hold a candle against the new machines he had perfected. These were by far the most powerful and complex creations he had ever built. Each one of them was assembled to absolute perfection. One of them was so incredible, Bofoi thought even a God level threat couldn't stand before it/

The three of them were actually biological creatures that surpassed dragon level before they were rebuilt as robots. In order for them to perform at their maximum potential, Bofoi made it so they could convert energy into power. Dr. Bofoi spent most of his time stacking countless joules inside each of their bodies. _**When the time comes to eliminate humanity, I'll make sure their energy stays constant as they move. **_One of the creatures already had the ability before, so Bofoi just increased the amount of capacity that it could hold. After one of them released a dwarf star busing shockwave that Bofoi had to suppress, all its power was drained. Bofoi was extremely annoyed that he would have to wait 2 weeks before it was fully charged.

Bofoi went through the trouble of figuring out their old names. He scanned their minds and attempted to figure out what they were called before their death. At first, the readings completely glitched. What showed up on his scanner was an alien language that did not exist on the Earth.

Fortunately for Bofoi, each one of them had a translator implanted inside their brains. As he reset the readings and tried to run his brain scan again, he noticed how damaged each of them was. One was decapitated, one was split into two and one was a dry, black torso with pink hair.

From that day on, he called his creations Groribas, Geryuganshoop and Lord Boros.

"So you really are Saitama?!" Fubuki questioned, completely shocked by his new appearance.

"Yeah, of course. Is it really so hard to imagine? It's me but with hair. Honestly, I don't get you guys," Saitama said while devouring mountain loads of food.

Fubuki just continued to stare at him. Not just because she was absolutely dumbfounded, but because she found him, well... extremely attractive. If he really was Saitama, his usual nonchalant face was now replaced with one that actually had normal features.

She wasn't the only ones. Lily and a couple of other members were also looking at him, quite attracted to him.

"Um… Boss. Would you like to eat more food? We still have lots left and I don't believe the group can eat it all without you," Eyelashes said, wanting her to enjoy the surprise.

"Thank you Eyelashes, that would be lovely," Fubuki replied, still looking at Saitama.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face?."

Fubuki quickly turned away, trying to hide the small blush.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! It's your birthday! Let me get you the present I left outside!" "Oh no, that won't be necessary" Fubuki said, feeling rather embarrassed.

Saitama rushed out so fast Fubuki didn't even see him. He returned with a bouquet a lilies.

"Happy Birthday! Genos told me you'd like these, so Gen… I mean I bought them for you," Saitama said sheepishly, handing her the fragrant flowers.

Fubuki's blush deepened further, and she accepted the flowers, using her telekinesis to send it to her room while covering her face from Saitama.

_**Sensei is now very attractive. I can observe the way all of Fubuki's female members are staring at Master, clearly intrigued by his handsome appearance. Even Fubuki herself is flustered.** _

Suddenly, a man from the Hero Association ran inside the HQ.

"Lady Fubuki, an emergency meeting has been called into an effect. We need you to bring all the members of your group to the meeting room immediately!"

**()()()**

**A little while ago**

"Alert! We have picked up on a monster and we want Metal Bat and Suiryu to come to the operating room immediately."

Metal Bat and the others stared at the intercom. They were enjoying lunch after a big training session. The Neo Heroes now had way more heroes than before. Their numbers were still growing as well. By now, the Neo Heroes have gained more influence and donors than the Hero Association. They had built another two towers to accommodate the other heroes. Inside each building had the necessary equipment to improve every hero's strength, speed and cleverness.

The heroes that choose to live in the towers were given vast benefits. They received top-notch living quarters, the most healthiest foods and the most finest training areas. They were given a schedule as well, which allowed for social periods as well as times for eating. This effectively allowed the heroes to maintain their training sessions while also keeping them entertained.

When the operating branches of the Neo Heroes identified a monster and its disaster level, they would hand-pick multiple heroes to do the job. Instead of completely relying on the comparable S-Class heroes, they allowed weaker people to incapacitate the creature, giving them more experience and furthermore cultivated their powers. They also choose heroes that were direct counters of them. This was a very noticeable difference that also increased the success rate of their heroes. It wasn't before long that the population saw how efficiently the Neo Heroes ended the monsters, leaving little to minimal damage behind.

Metal Bad and Suiryu stood up and both walked side by side to the operating room.

They were silent all the way, both not in the mood to start a conversation with each other. The tension slowly built up, and they were both relieved when they made it into the room.

"We have a disaster level dragon near the Blizzard Headquarters. It relies mostly on it strength to destroy its surroundings. We decided that the best way to deal with brute force dragon level was to get a martial artist as well as another brute force hero that's not on the large size. While Suiryu can use techniques and movements to counter the monster, Metal Bat, who is quite small compared to Raiden, can also hit the creature while easily dodging the monster. That's why we called on the two of you," McCoy explained.

"I see. Then let's get to it," Suiryu said.

The pair was moving towards the Blizzard HQ as fast as their legs could carry them. They had

been running for so long in silence, Suiryu decided he should break the ice.

"So, why did you choose the Neo Heroes?" Suiryu asked.

"The Hero Association's been cuttin' up my paycheck. I need the money ta feed my sister and cat," replied the pompadour-haired teenager.

"Oh." Suiryu was surprised. He didn't want to get into the details but he couldn't believe a 17 year old was actually taking care of the family. When Suiryu was 17, he forced the shorter kids in his dojo to clean up his stuff while he went out with girls.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but is there a man named 'Saitama' in the Hero Association? Bald guy, yellow jumpsuit with a red cape?"

"Uh… maybe. I think he went to a meeting I was in. I 'uppose he was a B Class the last time I check."

"W...WHAT? That man is only in B Class? He… he should definitely be at least S!" Suiryu choked.

"Nah. I heard he was a cheat o somethin'. They said he came when a sea king monster was weakened by other heroes, and he even admitted that he was gonna still the credit from the others."

**_Wow. From what Metal Bat said, Saitama sure is an incredible guy. He refuses to be recognized, and even tarnishes his own reputation for the sake of all heroes. If I was only his disciple, maybe I could be as strong as him…_**

"Hey! We're 'ere. Stop runnin'."

"Wait, I hear something."

Suddenly, a rocket came out of nowhere and exploded the ground beneath them. The two barely had time to respond.

"Move now. I am G6, a dragon level threat. I have only one target. I have already warned multiple heroes to scatter, but they refused. If you refuse to get out of the way, I shall not kill you, but I will harm you severly."

"I thought McCoy said the threat was only the punchin' type. He never told us it was a mechanical piece o' shit."

"Oh well. Let's get rid of this guy." said Suiryu.

Metal Bat jumped up, spitting on his bat handle and struck it as hard as he could. The bat rang as soon as it made contact, the shockwave itself splitting a building open in half.

"I told you to move," the robot repeated, his thumb and index finger catching the bat.

**_He stopped my bat with only two fingers? What is this guy?_**

"Dark Body Quake Ultimate Tiger Fist" Suiryu screamed.

His muscles bulged out and he punched the robot with all his might.

"Aghhhh!" Suiryu screamed in agony. The metal was so hard, he dislocated several bones on his fist. It was not without vain, however, as where he punched there lay a small dent on the surface.

"I applaud you for doing considerable damage to my outer shell. Unfortunately, I still have 5 shells underneath this one."

The monster took out a four foot long sword and sliced it in the air, the wind itself sending both of them flying into the nearest building.

They both got up, clenching their teeth. Metal Bat was absolutely pissed. His eyes had a blood red glow in them and he was baring his teeth like a wolf. He was not going to lose again. He already lost to Garou. He needed his training to pay off. He could not afford to be humiliated again.

He reached for his bat again, and lunged at the robot. He started swinging the bat over and over again, each swing coming with so much force that the ground shook.

**_Tch! The robot's dodging all my attacks effortlessly. Fuck! It's just like Garou again! I need to land one blow! I need to destroy this metal son of a bitch._**

"Ultimate Move! Pumped Up Brutal Tornado!"

Metal Bad spun so fast he literally created a tornado. He concentrated as he tried to hit the metal bastard in all of the wedges between the limbs and body of the robot, trying to break one of its arms.

"You appear to be using a futile move. The more you spin, the more dizzy you will become. You will not be able to target my limbs when you are that uncoordinated."

"He can't, but I can," reminded Suiryu, appearing from behind G6.

Suiryu jumped up and yelled, "Dark Body Void Consecutive Dragon Fists!" and attempted to punch in between the joints multiple times. His arm successfully shot through the sphere connecting G6's arm and his torso.

G6 stumbled back and flung Metal Bat into Suiryu. They both crashed onto the grounds, their heads breaking into the concrete. They got up relatively quick, trying to ignore the headache building up inside of them.

"Congratulations. You have removed one of my arms. However, I shall end this useless battle here. My target draws closer."

The arm of the robot regenerated, a liquid substance gradually hardening until it replaced the stump from Suiryu's punch.

**_He has regeneration? He might even be more powerful than Gouketsu! We don't stand a chance against this guy!_**

The robot suddenly extended, growing to about 12 feet. His back opened up, and a gun popped out. He began shooting bullets at the pair.

**_What is this gun!? The bullets are extremely fast! And powerful too! It must be made out of an incredible metal. If I get hit, I might not make it!_**

They both tried outmaneuvering the bullets, Suiryu desperately but nonetheless gracefully dodging them, trying to predict where the machine gun might try to hit him. Metal Bat, on the other hand, used his bat to keep reflecting the bullets back onto the machine.

Suddenly, the machine stopped firing and moved so fast both of them couldn't see him. G6 stopped in front of them, punching them both so hard they flew close to the front of the Blizzard HQ, with only a tree blocking the members from seeing the pair/

They were so badly hurt they couldn't move, but could hear the conversation between Fubuki and Saitama.

"Sir, p..please leave at once. If I cannot c..confirm y..you are Saitama, you cannot come in," a beautiful young lady managed to stutter.

**_Saitama? Is that really him? This man looks way too good-looking to be Saitama. Maybe it's a coincidence._**

"Why does nobody believe me?! Genos, tell them! I want my food!"the man complained.

"Yes, he is my…!"

"ALERT! PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST SHELTER. THERE'S A THREAT LEVEL DRAGON WREAKING HAVOC IN THE CITY" the loudspeaker blared.

Then, G6 arrived from the horizon, looking just as threatening as ever. The dent that was there was gone.

**_Shit! I gotta warn them. They don't stand a chance to this monster! But I can't move! The punch was too hard. _**[Metal Bat]

"TARGET ACQUIRED. YOU ARE THE HERO CAPED BALD,"the robot said as he pointed all his weapons at Saitama's face.

"Don't call me by my hero name. Also, I'm not bald anymore."

**_Wait, is this man actually Saitama? But… But… how? Did his hair grow back?! I need to tell him. I don't even think he can even take on this monster. Even Gouketsu is probably no match! It's going to take a while for me to be able to move. I'm completely immobie right now!_**

"I do not care. You have already confirmed your alias. Before we fight, I shall introduce myself. I'm G6, a creation from the Organization. I have been hired by a client to dispose of you. Please try your best not to die fast. I must also gather data from you as well. I have been perfected on such a grand level, even the S-Class…!"

"Blah Blah Blah! Summarize it in 20 words or less! I don't care about your past. Let's get this over with." Saitama rolled his eyes impatiently.

The monster grabbed the hilt of its burning sword and struck it down with incredible force.

**_I can't watch! _**[Metal Bat]

[BOOM]

Everybody stared at the broken pile of scrap that lay on the ground. In front of it was none other than the handsome man himself, his fist steaming.

Suddenly, the man dropped onto the ground. Screaming "GOD DAMN IT!" as loud as he could, leaving the two heroes gawking as they saw the extent of the man's power. Then, they both promptly blacked out.

They stayed in that position for at least an hour recovering until they were both awakened from the ring of their notifiers. They strained as they reached for the little device. The message was quite surprising.

"Please report to the Hero Association. There will be a meeting hosted there. You must attend." The blank text appeared on both their screens.

"Whaddaya suppos' that's all 'bout?" Metal Bat managed.

"I don't know. But it looks like a Hero association Officer is arriving at the doorstep. He appears concerned," Suiryu pointed out."You remember how that man destroyed the robot like it was nothing?"

"Yeah. So that's Saitama. Mebbe he's not a fraud after all. Even the both of us couldn't do anything to it."

"Man, I wished he let me be his disciple. Wonder what that robot guy is all about," replied Suiryu.

"His name is Genos or somethin'. You shouldn't care 'bout that stuff right now. We needa gettouta here an' go to the stupid meeting."

Then, the door opened and they saw the man urgently explain something to Saitama. After a couple of minutes, the entire Blizzard Bunch flooded out to the front lawn.

"I can't move, and I highly doubt you can, either. Throw your bat at something to get their attention. It's hard to speak loud."

Metal Bat winced as he grabbed his shining stick and threw it at the door, breaking it instantly.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Saitama, surprised.

"I shall investigate the origin of the bat. Wait here while I incinerate the threat into nothingness."

Genos walked over and was completely surprised at what he saw.

"We need a lift."

**Bonus Chapter 3.5: Prodigies**

Dotei walked into school, ready to start his first day of high school. It was amusing watching the teachers try to explain stuff that only he understood, but the kid enjoyed challenges. He loved working on things that he could put all of his mind on. It didn't help that the teachers also gave him so much unnecessary homework that he had to cram. It was all useless projects that required him to draw and color stuff. He was the most popular kid in his school, with even senior girls asking him out all the time(That was always a creepy experience for the ten year old). Even sports was a breeze. After all, Dotei was already about A-Class level in terms of strength. He played soccer since he was four, and could kick the ball so fast, it could easily knock the goalie inside inside the goal as well.

"Yo dude! You going to the opening dance tonight dude?" a blonde guy asked.

_**Why is this guy talking talking to me? I don't even know who you are. Also, why did he say 'dude' two times?**_

"No. I don't have time for that stuff."

"Seriously? You realize that the hot cheerleaders are also gonna be there, right?"

"I don't care. I'm too young for that type of stuff. I'm not horny like the rest of you."

"Yeah whatever. Have fun nerding out," the blonde guy said, forgetting that Child Emperor skipped some grades.

If Child Emperor wanted to, he didn't even have to go to school. His knowledge far surpasses even some of the most brilliant people on the face of the planet. And he was only 10 years old.

Dotei sighed. He realized that his hero career was also interfering with his social life as well. He has become so mature and so sucked into the business, that he never had any time to socialize with anybody.

The little prodigy rushed through his classes quickly until lunch rolled around.

_**Ugh, time for the stupid part**_

People swarmed him an every direction possible, inviting him to sit at their table for lunch. Dotei gritted his teeth as he was getting carried around by the crowd. He decided to float up using his backpack.

"Woah! So cool! Can I try?"

"I know right! Can I also hop around on your Spiderman legs?"

"KIDS! GET AWAY FROM EMPEROR. I"M ONLY GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE WARNING," a teacher said.

When the crowd dissembled, he breathed a sigh of relieved. He looked around for any empty tables, and he saw a familiar blond haired girl sitting alone under a tree, reading a book.

**_Oh my God! It's Olga! Finally, there's someone I can talk with! But, why am I so scared to get near her?_**

He stood there for a full minute, staring at her until she looked up and saw him. She smiled and beckoned him to come.

_**Darn it! Ugh... why am I so scared. I'm only engaging in primordial human contact... er…. I mean speaking with her. Might as well!**_

He gulped and walked over to her. Every part of his body was screaming, telling him to get away from her. Why was he so scared. He seen her before.

"Hi, Emperor! I didn't know you vent here for schoolski," she happily greeted.

"Yeah, yeah! I..I mean, sure. M..My parents just want me to come, but I d..don't n..need it. Haha..." Dotei replied pathetically.

_**Why can't I speak? Why am I so nervous!**_

"Eh, my parents vant me to come here because zey vanted to expose me to dis language. I still haf a very thick accent. I'm pretty sure ze school is going to be very easy, anyway."

"Um.. I.. I t..think y..your accent is kinda cute," he muttered.

"Really! That's so sweet of you!" she gushed. She then had a good idea.

"Do you think you are going to ze dance tonightski?"

"No, not really. "

She pouted. Ugh, this kid is unbelievable.

"Really? I'm thinking about going. But if you're not going, zhen I guess I'm not gonna go..."

**_Wait a minute... _**

She sighed and got up from her seat, disappointed and embarrassed. She quickly zipped up her backpack and ran as fast as she could to the library, not wanting him to see her tears of embarrassment. She still was 10, after all.

_**Damn it! I made her cry. Why am I so dense. Of course I would go with her.**_

He made a run for it, leaving his cool technology behind to catch up with her.

When he saw her in the library, head under the desk, he felt really guilty. He poked her and she turned around, tears streaming from underneath her eyelids.

_**Woah... how can a girl cry and still look so cute?**_

"I decided I'm going to go to the dance after all. You wanna come?" Dotei asked, hoping to make her feel better.

She stared at him in silence for 5 seconds, making him gulp. Then, she leapt up and gave him a hug.

"Ov course!"

He smiled as they both walked back to their old spot. Of course some random kid stole his technology, but he didn't care at all.

Ok, I'm finally done with this one. I had a couple of tests last week and I had no time to write this at all. Man, I hope I did well. Anyways, once again, I want to thank the many people who followed this story last time and the 3 people who gave me a review. Kotana-chan, here's Fubuki's surprise. I'm having lots of fun writing these Dotei/Olga stuff. Hopefully, I'm capturing kiddie crushes accurately, or I'm going to feel pretty stupid. It's cringe again, but nonetheless, it kinda helps me stop focusing so much on the plot and it lets me cool down a bit. Sorry for rambling this long about my life. Hopefully, I covered up all the grammar errors I made. Thanks if you made it this far. I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament

_**Bolded Italics - **_**Character Thoughts**

Note: I finally decided to continue! However, since the manga and the webcomic are beginning to update, I might change my OCCs in the Neo Heroes. However, if you want me to continue using those characters, please let me know. I love receiving reviews. Also, because of the updates, my plot is steering off course from the actual story. Please take note that this is an alternate timeline of the events after Garou. It will not be the same as the webcomic, nor the manga.

Metal Knight grimaced as he stared at the signal. He thought for sure that he covered up the invisible blast created from tweaking Boros. It was too soon for the Hero Association to know what he was planning, or else it would be too late. He had to execute his plan immediately, or things might not go as planned.

_**There will be an important Hero Association meeting held. Although they locked me from the system, I still have access to all of their servers. They were fools to let me build their buildings. The Neo Heroes should be there as well. **_

Bofoi slowly smiled as he realized how much fun he could have eliminating the human race.

_**Let's play a little with the heroes, shall we?**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You are Metal Bat, former S-Class hero now working for the Neo Heroes. What are you and your friend doing in front of the Blizzard Headquarters?" Genos inquired.

"We were fightin' that robot guy and he ended up incapacitatin' us here."

"I see. Luckily, Saitama sensei managed to defeat that monster. You know that you guys broke down the Blizzards Bunch's door. You're going to have to pay for the damages."

"Wait, Saitama is your sensei?" Suiryu asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He is my sensei. I must leave now. There is a meeting in the Hero Association I must attend with my sensei. Remember to pay for the door," he replied casually.

Suiryu and Metal Bat watched as the group left the headquarters. They sat there, groaning in pain, knowing they would have to report to the Hero Association later as well.

[A Couple Hours Later]

The meeting room buzzed with excitement. Apparently, all heroes in the Hero Association were required to attend the meeting. This was the first time the meeting room filled up. In front of the entrance was an identifier that marked heroes present once they walk in. If any hero besides Blast or Bofoi decides not to show, they would immediately be fired from the Hero Association. As Saitama walked in with Genos, he saw multiple heroes chatting. Just like him, everyone had no clue why a meeting like this occurred. However, everyone was in good spirits. Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio were enjoying beers. Flashy Flash, finally recovered from the incident, was trying to find Saitama and couldn't recognize him because of Saitama's new hair. Once the Blizzard Bunch came in, the identifier notified Sitch everyone was present, except for Blast and Metal Knight. Sitch walked up to the large stage, and his voice boomed in exasperation.

"We will begin soon. However, the Neo Heroes will soon be joining us."

The crowd began to quietly murmur. It certainly was a surprise that an organization that's slowly reducing the Hero Association's public support was joining them.

After a few minutes, the doors began to open. Waves upon waves of heroes were walking in, filling up the back portion of the room. The Neo Heroes already outnumbered the Hero Association, and they were just as diverse. Finally, the top Neo Heroes came in. Many of the HA heroes looked at Child Emperor and Metal Bat with contempt. They also attempted to scout for Darkshine, unaware that he quit his duties as a hero and was now a personal trainer.

People began to climb on the stage. Executives from the Hero Association and the Neo Heroes stood in the back. Amai Mask joined them as well. General McCoy took the place next to Sitch. He coughed in his hand, and then took the microphone from the stand.

"I'm sure you Hero Association people know me already. As you guys know, I was operation's chief of the Z-City's Hero Association Branch. I quit and I am now an executive in the Neo Heroes. I have many important announcements to make, and we may have a threat so powerful not even Blast could handle it," McCoy quickly explained.

"Indeed," Sitch continues. "I was told by McCoy that only the top Neo Heroes were informed of the threat. However, we wanted to inform all of you about the danger. But what we are about to tell you must remain classified. Nothing discussed here shall leave. Am I clear?"

"We have figured out the truth behind Metal Knight. The short story is that he has been working with the Organization behind our backs to end humanity," McCoy announces.

The entire room bursted into chatter. Everyone was surprised, despite Metal Knight's mysterious demeanor since his enrollment in the Hero Association.

"Please remain calm. I know this is a lot to put into your hands, but there are more announcements. The room we are in now is not built by Metal Knight. He cannot track us in here. Therefore, no one can discuss our plans with Metal Knight beyond this room. The first thing we should tell you is that the Neo Heroes are actually a branch of the Hero Association," Sitch said.

The silence immediately broke again. The voices began to grow louder and louder. Sitch attempted to talk over the crowd but no one could hear him. Suddenly, Amai punched the wall from the back of the stag, and it immediately broke.

The crowd immediately stopped talking. They stared as Amai Mask took the pieces of rubble and threw it at the ceiling, successfully breaking the roof into pieces.

"You idiots better understand something. Stop talking and listen to Sitch, or I'll slit your throat. I'm tired of standing here, and I need to shoot a movie," he threatens in an angry, yet composed manner. The veins in his neck began to show, and not even the S-Class wanted to make a scene with Amai.

"Thank you Amai Mask. As I was saying, after the events of Garou, the public lost trust in our heroes. We weren't getting enough sponsers to continue the program, so we had a better solution," Sitch explained.

"By founding the Neo Heroes, the Hero Association could continue to prosper, but all the proceeds would go directly to the Neo Heroes, where they would give half of it to the Hero Association. In this way, competition would be eliminated, funds could continue to support the organizations, and the public can stay safe from all the monsters terrorizing the cities," McCoy said.

"However, the threat of Metal Knight still stands. Although we found no conclusive motive for Metal Knight's actions, we know he will attack soon. His regime comprises of countless demon-level robots, multiple dragon-level threats, and even some God-level threats. Therefore, we cannot send every hero marching in. It would be genocide, and any hero in the level of B-Class or below would not be able to take on the weakest robot in Bofoi's collection. Therefore, we shall not use those heroes, and they will remain spread across the cities to deal with external threats that are not connected with Bofoi. We again ask that you keep this matter private. We want all Neo Heroes who are not S-Class level, B-Class, and C-Class to take a position and spread throughout the city evenly now so you can take care of any threat that might disturb our plan. I only want the Blizzard Bunch to remain as they will be considered one asset in the A-Class," Sitch drily explained.

The majority of the heroes began to leave, ready to station themselves evenly so they can take care of all the threats while the top heroes were preoccupied.

Soon, the only heroes remaining are A-Class, S-Class and S-Class level Neo Heroes. Obviously, all of the heroes left were confused.

"For the rest of you. We shall have two tournament immediately. As stated by Amai Mask, there is an obvious misplacement of rank among the A-Class. He told us that there is a man in A-Class who is stronger than all of S-Class. The tournament shall determine the top three A-Class, and immediately place them to S-Class. All of the A-Class that lose the tournament will help the B-Class take care of the external threats," Sitch continued.

"So what is the other tournament for?" Saitama asked.

Everyone in the Hero Association turned their heads to Saitama, not recognizing his new look. Fubuki just stared at his jawline; Tatsumaki stared at his hair; all the women were completely entranced by his good-looks. Amai Mask looked at Saitama curiously, wondering how Saitama quickly grew his hair back.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sitch asked.

"Um… I'm Saitama, the guy who's a hero for fun. Dammit, I forgot to wear my costume. Maybe that's the reason why."

"I refuse to believe that **you're** the bald, ugly, perverted egghead!" Tatsumaki stammered.

"Are you insulting my master? I shall incinerate you if you continue to treat Saitama sensei with no respect," Genos threatened.

"Your brainless metal head never learns, does it. Last time, you couldn't even touch me! I turned you into scrap, you dumb head!" Tatsumaki angrily retorted.

"Please stop arguing. To answer your question, uh… Saitama, our second tournament will decide where the Neo Heroes rank among the S-Class. We shall merge the Neo Heroes into the S-Class, and rank them among the S-Class. Then, we will split them into two groups. We found the location of Bofoi's lab, so we will storm it before he takes out the humanity. The weaker group will be sent first to eliminate the weaker robots. This will allow the stronger heroes to rest up and take care of the dragon and possibly God-threats Bofoi is hiding in his collection," McCoy added.

"Hmmph! there's really no reason to have this tournament thing at all! Just send me in! I can easily take care of those freaks," Tatsumaki protested.

"You little brat. I doubt you can take them all on your own. Especially Bofoi's Big Three. Stop yapping and go with it," Amai asserted.

"I suggest you stop talking, or I'll send you flying across the moon, you pervert. Your sorry, cringy, disgusting face will, will…..!" Tatsumaki stammered.

"Please, Tatsumaki! We need to approach the situation calmly. Fighting against each other will not solve the problem. The Big Three are incredibly powerful. They were the aliens that arrived a couple months ago. Bofoi experimented on them and now all three of them may be God level monsters," Sitch explained with concern.

"First, we need to agree on who's our strongest asset," McCoy advised.

"You _BAKAS!_ Obviously I am the strongest hero. You morons can't even lift a candle compared to me!"

"Hey, you little brat! You better shut your trap! We don't have time for your bullshit," Raiden retorted.

"Your just a fat-ass with sweaty pits. You better shut-up, or I'll send all the cheeseburgers you've ever eaten out of your stomach!"

"You can try you little midget. All you heroes have zero respect for each other. It's no wonder Neo Heroes were founded."

"Now, now. Let's not get into any more arguments," Accel said.

King's heart beat faster and faster as the conversation progressed.

"Perhaps King is our strongest warrior. After all, he is the most determined and the most cool-headed,"Suiryu suggested.

"King, what do you think we should do? Should we go with the plan?" Bang asked.

King stood there in silence. He stared at the rest of the people with burning intensity. His heart grew louder and louder, and eventually, he responded.

"I think we should follow the plan."

Sitch thought: _**Wow! King is so intelligent. He understands the reason behind our plan. Maybe we do have a chance against the Big Three after all. With King's power and intelligence, we may be able to stop Bofoi and his plan.**_

"How much loot are yarr going to give us?" Captain One-Eye demanded.

"If we were to succeed, you all will be rewarded handsomely. We shall use Bofoi's enormous net worth and split that among all the heroes, with you top ones receiving the most money," Sitch reassured.

"If there are no more questions, let us report to the Hero Association stadium now. We have already publized it. This means that there will be tens of thousands of spectators watching you all fight. Metal Knight will believe that we are having a little tournament just for money, and not to stop him," McCoy explained.

The stadium was absolutely packed. People were waving flags and hooting. They were all excited for the fight, and it was even being broadcasted by the local channels. The heroes entered through elevators and went to their seats, which were at the bottom of the stadium. In the center was the ring, and on the edge of the stands were the seats, with one side being A-Class and the other S-Class. Bofoi slowly smiled as he watched the tournament begin.

_**Let's prepare the machines, shall we?**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

Note: Just reminding y'all that Bang in my story will remain in the Hero Association so I can make the tournament a little more fun. Also, Raiden will have lightning and thunder powers because the name Raiden literally means thunder and lightning. I'm sorry I won't be writing my story for a while after Winter Break. I have an important competition coming up, and I will try my best to write more in my free time. In the meantime, I hope you have fun with the story.

_**Bolded Italics - **_**Character Thoughts**

Saitama stared at his hands in disgust. He forgot to wear his costume! His beautiful, totally not childish suit was what distinguished himself from the rest of the heroes. All he had was an Oppai sweater that many found offensive for some strange reason. He was getting bored, watching the other A-Class heroes fight. It was some random guy called Lightning GenMan or some shit vs some other lightning guy who he fought in the martial arts tournament.

He watched as the Blizzard Bunch, who was considered just one A-Class member, fight Chain Toad. At the end, the Blizzard Bunch won, and the crowd went wild. Saitama only yawned. He then saw Iaian defeat both Bushidrill and Okami Itachi. He sat in his seat, wondering why the Amai guy was looking at him with interest.

_**Saitama is just sitting there so calmly. So that's the beauty of power! The complete confidence of a man so powerful! I must rise to that level. Only then shall I have true, incomprehensible beauty!**_

"Do you need anything?" Saitama asked, breaking Amai's train of thought.

"Uh… no. Just staring at your sweater. You realize that the term "oppai" is a bit offensive? It's not someone a hero should wear," Amai replied.

"Does it really matter? I forgot to wear my suit, but I don't understand how you came to that conclusion," said Saitama.

_**He may be powerful, but he's incredibly dim-witted. I must teach him how to behave properly, or he may not become as beautiful as I imagined him to be.**_

"I'll talk to you later, Saitama. In the meantime, focus on the match," Amai said.

Saitama already stopped listening. He pulled out his game console and began practicing a game King recommended. The fights seemed to go longer and longer, and he was not called once, even though some heroes already went twice. He played until…

_**Damn it! I need to use the restroom. Fuck, I better hurry.**_

At this point, only a few contestants remained. There was Amai Mask, Blizzard Bunch, Iaian and Satiama left.

"And now, we have only two matches remaining! Our next match is… Iaian and Amai Mask!" the announcer shouted. The crowd went wild as both entered the stage. Saitama, however, was in the restroom, fixed upon his game.

It didn't take long for Amai to defeat Iaian. As strong as Atomic Samurai's apprentice was, Amai was in a whole other level. As the crowd went nuts, Amai sat on the stage waiting for Saitama to be called.

_**I purposefully made it so Saitama could only fight me! I shall measure my strength and speed against him, and I will learn how he achieved such power! **_

Amai Mask was trembling in anticipation. Never had he felt this much adrenaline flowing through him. Never had he felt this much excitement in a fight. The announcer cleared his throat and placed a huge grin on his face.

"Now, the only contestants left are Blizzard Bunch, Caped Baldy and Amai Mask left. These three will be sent to S-Class. However, since Caped Baldy didn't fight yet, we want our last match to be… Amai Mask vs. Caped Baldy!"

The crowd booed. Waves of jeering continued throughout the crowd. So many people were disgusted that the announcer dared to put such an unholy name next to the great Amai Mask.

Meanwhile, Saitama was completely ignorant of the situation in the stadium and was only one boss away from getting the legendary scroll, making him surpass King's character. He began to sweat, as this final boss was throwing unending fireballs at his character. Saitama licked his lips in concentration, and he was about to press the shoot button to destroy the boss. His eyes filled with joy as the fantasy of defeating King's character was an inch away, until he smashed the console a little too hard, breaking the game. He began to tremble, and threw the console through the wall.

Amai was growing impatient. After almost two minutes of standing there, Saitama was still nowhere to be found. The crowd was becoming restless, and they were beginning to throw food at the announcer.

"Wow! Look at that cheater. So scared to face Amai Mask that he left. He knew he was going to get caught!" an audience member said.

"Yeah! He's a dweeb. What a coward! He definitely doesn't deserve his A-Rank."

"If Caped Baldy does not come out in 10 seconds, we will declare Amai Mask the winner and allow Iaian to take the spot in S-Class," the commentator announced.

"10"

"9"

_**I thought I just saw Saitama-Bro on his seat**_

"8"

_**Where is sensei? What is he up to?**_

"7"

"6….!"

Suddenly, what appeared to be a game console flew out of the wall and knocked Amai Mask in the head. Amai stood there in shock, dizzy from the speed of the console. Everybody watched as the Caped Baldy emerged from the rubble, running to the stage as fast as he could.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't disqualify me!" Saitama pleaded.

_**If I don't make S-Class, I don't think I can pay for my food this month. I shouldn't have spent that money on this game console. Now it's broken! Damn it.**_

"Your not Caped Baldy! Caped Baldy is bald. You have a whole nest of hair!"

"Of course I'm Caped Baldy. Ask umm… ask blue hair guy!"

Amai's eyes narrowed. He turned to the announcer and gave him a frightening sneer.

"If you don't let me fight this man….!"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" the announcer said frantically.

Saitama stood there, arms to the side, staring at Amai Mask. Amai Mask, on the other hand, took a defensive position instinctively, as he knew how powerful Saitama was. Then, Amai disappeared, moving so fast and elegantly that he was punching hundreds of spots in Saitama's body per second. Each strike was strong enough to dislodge a building, and each strike was timed perfectly. Saitama, despite Amai's efforts, was completely unscathed and bored.

_**I want to finish this guy, but I'm afraid that I'll hit him too hard and he'll force me to pay for his injuries. While blue hair guy keeps dancing around me and giving me massages, let me see just how hard I can hit him so he stays alive.**_

"WATCH AMAI GO! HE'S ABSOLUTELY DOMINATING CAPED BALDY. I CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM! CAPED BALDY, IN THE OTHER HAND, APPEARS TO BE STRAINING HIS FACE, LIKE HE'S GOING TO SHIT!" the announcer commented.

_**I'm trying to think of how not to kill this guy! How do I look like I'm pooping when I'm thinking?**_

The crowd roared for Amai while the small margin of heroes aware of Saitama's powers rolled their eyes at the announcer statement.

After three minutes of Amai's attack, he stopped, realizing just how ineffective it was.

_**Saitama is more durable than I thought. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.**_

"Amai Mask has stopped! Obviously, Amai wants to toy with Caped Baldy. After damaging Saitama body, he is now going to slowly but surely finish off his victim!" the announcer said excitedly.

Amai Mask took a squatting position, and he jumped. What remained was a huge crater the size of a house. He jumped up thousands of feet, and then turned around, ready to fall back down. He made a fist, and prepared to strike Saitama down.

"Look at his jump! It's incredible! He went so far up! Caped Baldy is sure to fall this time. This is how Amai Mask finishes his opponents! Amai Mask is amazing!" the announcer said.

The audience roared as he soared all the way down, ready to smash Saitama into a pulp. He was 30 feet… 20 feet… 10 feet… 5 feet… 2 feet… BAM!

The impact created a shockwave so powerful that the wind almost blew away everybody off their seats. The meteor Saitama was standing on grew even more. Once the wind stopped blowing, they saw Amai Mask being held up by Saitama's fingers.

Amai's eyes widened as he saw Saitama tighten his fingers and throw him to the other side of the arena.

"WHAT AN UNEXPECTED TURN! CAPED BALDY HAS WON!"

"Indeed. We have our new rankings! Our new S-Class rank 15 is Caped Baldy! Our new S-Class rank 16 is Amai Mask! And finally, our new rank 17 is the Blizzard Bunch, the first group to hold one position! We will take a thirty minute break for the new S-Class to rest up and prepare for the next tournament," McCoy announced.

Amai Mask picked himself up from the ground and sauntered to his new seat in the S-Class section, which was being changed to the Hero Association section. The entire stadium was completely bewildered. How was a man as strong as Amai Mask defeated that quickly? And by a low ranked A-Class? The cameras began to swarm Saitama, and he was bombarded with loads of questions while the Neo Heroes walked into their section.

"How did you defeat Amai Mask with just your finger?"

"Who taught you? How did you get so strong?"

"How does it feel to defeat Amai Mask, the face of the Hero Association and a famous actor?"

"Are you by chance also a famous actor or singer? You are so handsome, Caped Baldy!"

As Saitama tried to maneuver his way to his new seat, a probe belonging to Metal Knight began to scan and identify him in the air.

_**It was this man who destroyed my security robots. Very impressive. He defeated Amai Mask with just fingers, huh? Let's see how well he does against my Big Three. Once the tournament is over and the heroes are all weak and tired, I shall strike and end their lives. Then, I shall terminate the rest of the population and create a new empire of machines. **_

Once Saitama arrived to his seat, Genos flew into the air and told all the interviewers to leave Saitama alone. The other side of the arena was now being rebuilt so it could house the Neo Heroes, who were also surprised by Caped Baldy's strength.

"Listen, you guys. If anyone of you goes against Saitama, your toast. You better hope you don't go against him," Suiryu warned to the Neo Heroes.

"I ain't afraid at all. He looks like he's 30 pounds soaking wet underneath his Oppai hoodie. That pop star's just weak. No idiot could be flung around with a finger. Use some logic," Raiden smirked.

"Vel, I'm not scared. I highly doubt he can best my machines!" Olga said.

"It's your funeral if you get to cocky," Suiryu responded.

Over at the S-Class side, things were getting a bit heated.

"You BAGA! Your a perverted cheater! I know that pop-star is weak, but you're even weaker! I bet you only made it to A-Class because the metalhead bribed the Hero Association," Tornado screamed.

"You insolent brat! You disrespected sensei for the last time. I shall incinerate you once we are in the ring, and your pleas for mercy will be ignored," Genos angrily replied.

"You can try to incinerate me from the moon! You're even younger than me! How dare you call me a brat! You turd! You pervert! You scrap of useless metal!" Tornado roared.

"Hey. Stop screeching. Both of you. I'm trying to play my game," Saitama said. "King, can you give me some weapons?"

"Fine, I'll give you Woodstocking Wood. It's an epic weapon, but it kinda sucks," King replied.

"Why would I want it if it sucks?"

"I can't give you more. You can take it, or you can keep your trashy weapon."

"Fine. Give it to me."

"Saitama. You should probably stop playing your games now. The tournament is about to start," Bang advised.

"Don't order sensei around, you old man," Genos asserted.

"Guys, quiet. I'm trying to sleep," Watchdog Man mumbled in his portable bed.

"You idiots are the worst heroes the Hero Association has," Amai Mask angrily said.

"We didn't lose to a cheating A-Class pervert like you did!" Tatsumaki countered.

"Yes. My apprentice has strength much beyond yours," Flashy Flash said.

"I'm not your apprentice, Forelocks in the Face," Saitama replied casually, still playing his game with King.

"How about you lovely boys stop arguing. I've taken an interest in that Suiryu martial arts guy. I want him to go to prison with me," Puri-Puri Prisoner gushed.

"That's not a good thing, you clown face. Shut up and get ready for the tournament,"Atomic Samurai said./

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the most exciting tournament you have ever seen!"

The crowd cheered. They couldn't wait to see the battles between the Neo Heroes and the HA.

"We only have time for one battle today! But it's going to be great! Our first battle is between… Raiden and TankTop Master!" the announcer said.

The audience went wild. This was definitely an interesting match-up.

"Well, let's destroy this blonde weakling," Raiden said as he flexed his muscles.

Tanktop Master walked up to the ring, cracking his knuckles.

The two stared at each other, sizing each other up and getting ready to spring on his opponent.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Tank Top Tackle!"

Tank Top Master slammed into Raiden with so much force Raiden flung into the air, blood spraying everywhere. Once he landed, his eyes shot with rage. He jumped up in the air, and shot his fist straight into Tank Top Master's gut, sending him towards the side of the ring. Tank Top struggled to get up as Raiden began to charge him. Tank-Top Master, knowing how powerful Raiden's strikes were, flipped over Raiden as he was running, and uppercut him into the sky again.

Raiden, being a sumo wrestler, had lots of stored fat in his body. His fat was both advantageous and disadvantageous. The impact of any strike was greatly reduced, but the fat weighed him down. He was much slower than Tank-Top, but Tank-Top couldn't hurt him as hard.

Tank-Top, on the other hand, was both strong and fast. However, his bulging muscles could be harmed by Raiden's punches. After his defeat with Garou, he saw how weak he really was. He trained day after day, holding dumbbells the weight of buildings and running thousands of thousands of miles.

Both fighters continued to showcase their strength, creating massive shockwaves and huge craters. The durability of Raiden and the speed of Tank Top was what kept the match so even. Strikes from Raiden were dodged by the master of Tank-Tops, but any hit from Tank-Top was absorbed by the fat of Raiden. Raiden decided he should go up another notch, and finish up.

"THUNDER SLAP!" he yelled.

Suddenly, his arm shot with lightning and he slapped Tank-Top smack in his chest. Tank-Top coughed up blood and fell onto the ground. Raiden laughed as he charged up his next move.

"What a development! Raiden has decided to use his lightning powers! Each strike is said to send the victim into overwhelming pain and suffering. Tank-Top Master's going to get it!" the announcer said.

The Hero Association section winced. They all felt sorry for Tank-Top Master after his defeat.

"THUNDER PUSH AND STRIKE!"

His entire body filled with electric charge, and his eyes turned blue. He made a fist and continued to hit Tank-Top over and over again, each strike making Tank-Top scream in pain.

_**AHHHG! I can't lose to this sumo wrestler. I already lost to Garou, but I can't embarrass myself even more!**_

"You lousy excuse of an S-Class. Your only as good as me going 50%! And you fell to that punk bitch Garou. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Raiden mocked.

Raiden continued punching Tank-Top until he thought Tank Top had fainted from pain. He took Tank Top Master and threw him to the sky, expecting him to fall to the other side of the arena. The crowd went wild as Tank-Top Master vanished into the sky.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE WINNER OF THE ROUND IS RAIDEN!" the announcer shouted.

Raiden smirked as he stood there. He raised his arms around to the crowd as they cheered for his strength, when suddenly Tank Top Master came out of the sky and punched Raiden on the head.

Raiden stumbled and attempted to grab something to hold. His head was the only place that wasn't covered by fat. After walking around aimlessly, he fell out of the arena, and blacked out.

"WHAT A HUGE TURN OF EVENTS! THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS TANK TOP MASTER! GIVE IT UP FOR THE BIG BLONDE GIANT!" the announcer said.

The crowd roared. Once he walked back to his seat, the rest of the S-Class congratulated him.

"That's it for today! Our tournament shall continue tomorrow! For tomorrow, the first match will be: Accel and his group vs Blizzard Bunch!"

"Our second match will be a tag team! Flash and King vs Flowing Flowy vs Metal Bat!"

"Our third match will be Puri-Puri and Silverfang vs Suiryu and Olga."

"And our final match will be a fun one. After today, we decided we should have a special match: Tornado of Terror vs Caped Baldy!"

Saitama looked up at the announcer at the sound of his name, but then went back to his game.


End file.
